She's Got A Boyfriend Now
by Snnr
Summary: Oneshot, Songfic based off the song by Boys like Girls, Dean/OC.


**Just a short Oneshot, that I wrote while listening to She's got a boyfriend now, (:**  
**It's kinda short, but enjoy. **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, or anything else supernatural. (I wish I did)**

* * *

Dean sighed, stepping out of the impala. Sliding the backpack over his shoulder, he and Sam walked up to their new school. They were in a new town for a hunt, but they were stuck in town for a couple months so they got enrolled into school. Really, Dean could care less, he didn't mind the road, the crappy motels. It didn't matter whether they were in school or not, it wasn't like he would never need any of the stuff anyways. Dean and Sam strolled across the damp grass, still wet from the rainstorm the night before. The students that were hanging around, waiting for the day to begin, were quickly drawn to them. New students in small towns were very rare. Dean had quickly spotted the cheerleaders and with a quick nod at his little brother made his way to the group of blondes.

The day had passed slowly; Dean had quickly become popularity, while Sam faded into the background more. Dean had gotten the numbers from many of the cheerleaders by the end of the week, but a different girl had caught his attention. A quiet girl he had stumbled upon while picking up a book at the library for their father. She had long wavy red hair, much different from his usual blonde, but he was attracted to her all the same. Hitting on her, He had gotten rejected, a first for him. She was witty, and shared his sense of humor. They had become friends, and by the end of the month had gone of their first date. At night, she snuck out to meet him at the park, and they talked about everything and anything.

_"We were seventeen and invincible  
Had the world figured out and the girl on my shoulders  
Told me everything's gon' be alright "_

The weeks passed quickly, Dean falling more and more for the mysterious redhead. He had taken time to know her, not to just get into her pants, and the more he learned, the more he fell. She had grown up in that town, knew how to take apart an engine and put it back together in minutes, parents were divorced. Good or bad, he was curious about everything about her. The days were anything but boring, and Dean actually found himself looking forward to the monotony of school, as long as his favorite girl was there, even Sam had taken a liking to her. The nights were filled with long, passionate kisses under a blanket of stars. It seemed like everything would be alright.

_"Yeah maybe we were in high school_

_but you never see the ending,_

_When you're young and not pretending_

_Singing everything's gon' be alright"_

Everything came crashing down the day their father returned. He told them to pack up, they were leaving the next day. Dean was crushed, he could barely manage a nod and a yes sir. He packed, but had he been asked, he wouldn't know what he had took, his mind was stuck on a certain girl. Sneaking out that night, he met her in the park. They lay under the stars for one last time with tears in their eyes and a silent goodbye between them. The next morning came far too quickly, and they were gone, nothing left behind but a broken hearted girl. Dean had died a little inside that day, never looking back, never settling for too long, he shut himself off, focusing on hunts, barely attending school, not that his father minded. He was a good little soldier, following orders without a second thought. He had left all the fight and his heart behind in the small town in the arms of a redheaded girl.

_-4 years later-_

The impala roared down the highway, the headlights tearing through the thick darkness. The silence was deafening, the driver of the car was on a mission, and wouldn't stop until he found her. Just her name brought back the memories of stolen kisses and blue eyes. Racing past the various signs, he passed the one that meant the most. "Welcome to Ohio." _Ohio..._She was here, in Ohio. Glancing down at the letter sprawled out on the passenger seat, his heart stuttered, he had found her.

_"Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote"_

Swinging open that door had his heart racing, she was as beautiful as ever. Her wavy red hair was just as he remembered, the smell of summer and vanilla still clung to her. Pulling her close, he hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. She told him about what she had been doing, he had avoided his own past. He mentioned his brother at Stanford; she told him she had a boyfriend. Boyfriend... his heart fell to the floor. He left quickly, every second in the presence of the girl he loved but was unable to have, torn his heart into pieces. The city lights passed quickly, empty forest replacing skyscrapers and houses. The city faded into the background, as the road grew long and empty under the car's tires as it sped down the highway.

_"I wish that I could turn this car around__...  
__But she's got a boyfriend now"_

_-2 years later-_

His brother's death had hit him hard, he thought his heart had long been lost, but holding his brother's limp body shattered what little pieces he had left. He no longer cared, making that deal to bring Sam back; he would have sold his soul over again any day. The death sentence hanging over his head, had him heading back to the one person he needed to see before he died, her. She was in LA now, making it big as a Design CEO. He found her in an office, his breath still taken away by her very presence. She was surprised to see him, He was surprised to find out she was single. His heart ached, knowing even if she still wanted him; he would be gone in months. Spending a night wrapped up in each other's arms, whispers of something more. He murmured one last "I love you" to her sleeping form, before slipping out into the darkness once more.

_"Then I took a trip out to LA,  
For the girl with a smile, that could take your breath away,  
I'm thinking everything's gon' be alright."_

_-9months later-_

Hell had changed him, Angels and the apocalypse had shaken him to the core. The bloody battles he won, had worn down what was left of his soul. The task of sending Lucifer back to hell was daunting, the battles long and hard. He was tired, tired of fighting, tired of living. The life in him was slowly dying, his will to go on hanging by threads. Sam helped him as best he could, Castiel even tried knocking some sense into him, but nothing seemed to get through. He spent nights, languishing in what could have been, the empty hole in his chest barely smothered with heavy alcohol. The days seemed endless, blurring into weeks, even months passed by. It took a year before Lucifer had been caged, many lives lost, and many a soul sacrificed. Dean spent the following weeks, in a alcohol induced haze just to get through the pain and guilt.

_"Take me back to you somehow  
And everything that I know now it's so hard  
I tore us apart  
Take me back to feeling like the world  
Would just keep dealing me the right cards  
Now you're just so far"_

Castiel handed him a letter, the messy handwriting vaguely familar. Reading over the contents, the hole in his heart seemed smaller, the pain more bearable, racing to his car, he drove. The miles seemed endless, but he paid no attention. Days passed, hours were spent on long stretches of pavement, heading towards one place, the place he thought he'd never return to. He ran up the steps to the white house, the neighborhood like all others. The door swung open, the woman standing inside greeting him with a smile. He had returned, back to the only home he ever knew, her.

Stepping inside, her name a soft whisper on his lips, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, sending his heart racing. Closing the door, he left behind his days as hunting, settling into a life with his new wife. Laying under the stars once more, his heart healed, he turned to look at the only girl he had loved. "I love you, Sophie." he whispered, a soft smile illuminating his face, his green eyes shining with love. "I love you too." She whispered back, as they lay entwined under a blanket of stars once more, and for the first time, Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
